


【战山为王】所谓的装不熟背后

by let_me_see



Category: zsww 战山为王
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_me_see/pseuds/let_me_see





	【战山为王】所谓的装不熟背后

zsww战山为王(肖战x王一博)  
ooc肯定有的 虽写的真名但勿上升正主  
不磕的千万勿入  
有🚗！！

去年肖战和王一博拍了一部剧，大火的ip双男主，说是兄弟情但谁不知道是个耽美小说，讲的就是爱情！两人共情式的演戏，结果把自己搭进去了，背后偷偷谈起了恋爱。

拍戏期间正好有部综艺找了他俩，需要去录一期，上了节目的时候其实还有好多其他人，不过主持人突然cue到他俩

“肖战和王一博之前好像没怎么见过哈。”

“确实没怎么见过，就之前有个综艺，战哥他们团和我们团一块，就那次我们见过一面，但也没说过话。”王一博把话先抢了说。

肖战笑了笑“对。”

“肖战最近在做什么呢？”主持人问。

“在拍一部剧不过还没拍完，大家可以期待一下哦。我可是专门来给你们助力的！”肖战对着旁边的组员们说，也是不着痕迹的把话题引开。

两人全程没有什么交流，不过谁也不知道肖战的那个舞蹈私下就是让王一博给扒的，好好一舞蹈私下折腾的不行

……把王一博折腾的不行

私下里扒舞肖战总动手动脚，没跳一半王一博就软在他战哥怀里了

王一博总抗议“哥你在这样我不教了！”

然而抗议嘛是无效的，王一博也不舍的他哥真的到时候舞蹈不会，肖战也有在认真学，但是一博跳舞的时候实在太帅了，总是不经意间散发着荷尔蒙，有时候不是故意的露出一点点腰线就更诱人了。

所以说怪肖战么？！肖战自己也在想这真的不怪我。上去蹭蹭小朋友的腰，说自己哪儿哪儿练不会的时候，让一博来手把手的教，摸摸小手再正常不过了啊，肖战心里想，我也没过分啊。

小朋友不这么想，一博年龄小血气方刚，哪里忍受的了爱人动手动脚，偏偏还想要对舞蹈认真，小朋友生气了，拉过他战哥就亲了上去，肖战先是有点懵，后来反客为主攻城略地，两人很久才停下，王一博看着肖战“做吧，做完你好好学听见没有！”

肖战笑了笑，自家狗崽崽邀请他，这必须满足，才不说自己也想要他，简直要命。

肖战让王一博靠在舞蹈室的栏杆上，正对着他，边吻边脱去了碍事的衣服，抬起了一博的一条腿，舔了舔自己的手指，慢慢给王一博扩张，感受着扩张的过程有点漫长，两个人都硬的不行。

“你到底做不做！不做出去！”

“害，这不是没有润滑我怕你受伤哎，我这么体谅你我是为了谁啊。”说着肖战把手指退了出来，把王一博两条腿都抬了起来。

王一博突然没有了支撑，手赶紧扶住了栏杆

“你扶着栏杆不如扶着我，搭我脖子上我给你借力啊”  
王一博也听话的搭上了肖战的脖子，搭上去的时候，肖战把自己的硬的不行的送进了王一博体内。

“嗯…”王一博双手抱紧了战哥的脖子，脸趴在战哥脖子上微微喘息。

肖战等他适应了一下，就着这个姿势疯狂的顶着他记忆里的那个点。

这个姿势真的插的太深了，还是在舞蹈室里的大镜子面前，羞耻感和兴奋感都有，两个人的情绪都有点高涨。

王一博抬头看了看他亲爱的战哥，战哥眼睛里是被欲火焚烧的自己，肖战低头笑着吻上了他的小朋友，在两人唇齿相交时射了出来。

在高朋满座之中我们隐藏着爱意，但在两人的眼中是藏也藏不住的欢喜。


End file.
